1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shielding shell capable of being assembled thereto tightly.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing and a shielding shell having two fastening pieces extended from two sides thereof. Conventionally, the two sides of the insulating housing are concaved inward to form two fastening grooves. The shielding shell is assembled to the insulating housing by means of fastening the fastening pieces in the corresponding fastening grooves of the insulating housing.
However, the shielding shell may not be firmly fastened by means of the above-mentioned assembling structure. A deformation of the fastening piece of the shielding shell is apt to be caused by an improper external force. As a result, the shielding shell easily falls off from the insulating housing that will affect a performance of the electrical connector.